Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to foot support devices and more specifically it relates to a foot support system for actively and passively supporting a foot of an individual suffering from drop foot.
A medical condition often times referred to as xe2x80x9cfoot dropxe2x80x9d is a condition in which the foot hangs in a plantar-flexed position, due to various medical reasons such as a lesion of the peroneal nerve, muscle injury, neurofibromatosis, paralysis, stroke, leg injuries, bed ridden, or other medical conditions. An individual suffering from foot drop loses the ability to maintain the distal portion of their foot in an upright 90-degree support position making it difficult for the individual to walk as the distal portion of the foot engages the ground in a dragging manner. Unless significant permanent physical damage exists, foot drop can be corrected by supporting the foot within the normal 90-degree angle position with respect to the lower leg. Hence, there is a need for a product that effectively supports the foot of an individual suffering from foot drop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foot and ankle support devices: have been in use for years. A typical device utilized for supporting a foot in a 90-degree position is a conventional foot brace that is not movable. Since a conventional foot brace does not allow for movement of the, foot, the individual is unable to exercise or move the foot muscles thereby weakening the foot muscles. Another problem with conventional foot braces is that they tend to be awkward and bulky for the individual to wear during normal everyday activities.
Additional products have been developed that attempt to assist in the support of the foot in a desired position such as but not limited to foam foot supports. As with conventional foot braces, these products are not effective in allowing movement of the foot and instead rely upon maintaining the foot within a stationary position which is not conducive for healing of the underlying medical problem.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,673 to Shipstead; U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,218 to Nagatomo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,980 to Perser et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,119 to Tudor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,327 to Spiro; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,595 to Quinones; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,155 to Strassburg et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,447 to Deis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,982 to Heaney; U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,010 to Bodmer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,282 to Whitley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,699 to Williamson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,754 to Maclean.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for actively and passively supporting a foot of an individual suffering from drop foot. Conventional foot braces only maintain the foot within a stationary position and do not allow for movement of the foot to assist in the medical recovery of the individual.
In these respects, the foot support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of actively and passively supporting a foot of an individual suffering from drop foot.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of foot braces now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new foot support system construction wherein the same can be utilized for actively and passively supporting a foot of an individual suffering from drop foot.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new foot support system that has many of the advantages of the foot supports mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new foot support system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art foot braces, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an upper support removably attachable to the leg, a lower support removably attachable to the foot, and an elastic member attached between the upper support and the lower support for applying an upward force upon the distal portion of the foot. The upper support and the lower support preferably include an upper loop and a lower loop respectively for catchably receiving the elastic member. The elastic member may include an engaging member attached to a first end and a hook member attached to a second end thereof for selectively engaging one another.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a foot support system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a foot support system for actively and passively supporting a foot of an individual suffering from drop foot.
Another object is to provide a foot support system that does not interfere with everyday activities of the user.
A further object is to provide a foot support system that maintains a foot within an approximately 90-degree angle with respect to a leg.
Another object is to provide a foot support system that prevents the onset of foot drop for bed ridden individuals.
A further object is to provide a foot support system that simultaneously provides support to a foot while providing physical exercise for the foot by providing resistance training.
Another object is to provide a foot support system that does not maintain the foot in a stationary and non-movable position.
An additional object is to provide a foot support system that provides therapy to the foot and leg muscles.
A further object is to provide a foot support system that is lightweight and non-obtrusive.
Another object is to provide a foot support system that allows an individual suffering from drop foot to walk freely.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.